darkerthanblackfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Wayne
Eric Wayne is a former English detective of Irish origin, Eric is currently the CEO of Max-well enterprises and secretly an assassin who uses is contractor powers to assassinate for the right price. Appearance History Personality Abilities *'Genius Intellect': When Ericwas younger he was considered as a genius, being hailed as a child genius he always had an incredible intelligence and analytical skills to begin with. He is capable of simple deception by having his opponent focus on one thing while hiding the true threat. Eric is analytical, perceptive, and deductive. Back in the days of acedemy, his grades were always at the top, despite his mental condition. Aside from that, Eric can determine the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and form a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponent's attacks. Eric is well-trained in both body and mind, having substantial athletic abilities and a genius intellect. He uses his intelligence to find weak points in his opponents, even overcoming disadvantages he has through thinking on his feet. With his high-level intellect, strategic and manipulative skills, he is able to quickly elaborate plans, defeat his foes and decipher almost any technique. With his amazing manipulation skills he can twist ideals of multiple human's, mislead them and even play with their feelings and goals, in order to aid him through direct or indirect ways. As a battle genius, Eric can identify, take advantage or counter most forms of ninjutsu almost immediately and he is rarely caught off-guard, at which point he quickly adapts to the situation. Unarguably, the most fearsome trait of Eric's is his tremendous intellect. He is well-versed in the history, strategy, and tactics of human world, and is privy to knowledge unknown to many. He has also shown himself to be a masterful and flexible tactician, capable of adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation, if not planning out events well in advance. He understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of his enemies, and creates strategies to achieve victory. He has shown himself to be a very crafty and cunning man. He is able to deceive and manipulate others around him in different ways for a variety of purposes. He has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in his presence, allowing him to quickly understand a person's pattern of thinking and better manipulate them. He is also a master strategist, capable of formulating well-thought-out plans several steps ahead of others. These plans are incredibly involved and detailed, and are planned out with the long term in mind, making them seem slightly convoluted. Eric's IQ level is over 180, he is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander; he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet. Given his lack of superpowers, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them. *'Master Acrobat': Eric is a prodigious natural athlete, possessing a peak human level of agility/acrobatic skills. He is generally regarded as the greatest human acrobat in the universe. He is the only person on Earth who can do the quadruple somersault, Eric's contract powers are especially useful because of his amazing agility, speed, endurance, dexterity, and natural strength. *'Master Martial Artist': He is a master of many martial arts disciplines with an emphasis on Aikido, Jeet Kune Do, Escrima, Tae Kwon Do, Kenpo Karate, Kung fu, Judo, Wing Chun, Hapkido, Jiu-jitsu, Shotokan Karate, Savate, Kendo, Ninjitsu, Boxing and Tang Soo Do . He has effectively combined the martial arts he has mastered into a unique style that suits his strengths. This makes him one of the entire series top tier martial artists. According to sources, he is currently learning Capoeira and Muay Thai. *'Peak Human Conditioning': Eric possesses the peak athletic strength and endurance of a man who regularly engages in intensive physical exercise. By matching his former mentor in combat he has proven that he is physically superior to most Olympic athletes. *'Multi-lingual': Having had the finest education as the ward of the most noblest and finest family in entire london, he speaks with fluency in English, French, Spanish, Russian, Japanese, Farsi (Persian), Mandarin, Hindi, German, Bengali and Cantonese, and has some knowledge of Romany. *'Immense Strength': Eric possesses way above normal human strength of a man that has intense physical workouts at the height and weight of 180 cms 175 lb. While he relies more on speed and agility than strength, Eric has shown incredible strength throughout the years. He has kicked a steel door off of its hinges, held up nearly 1200 lbs of rubble, hurt the super-strong Blockbuster with his blows, and defeated a bunch of street fighters who were accompanied by a professional boxer. *'Expert Hand to Hand Combatant': He is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, having trained in various forms of combats, he does the best he can do. He has repeatedly shown great agility and coordination in his attacks. In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, Eric is proficient in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. He has repeatedly caught an opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand. *'Master Detective': Wayne is a world class detective. He was rigorously trained by his father; who was considered to be the best detective in the entire universe, in everything from escapology to criminology, fencing, stealth, disguise, and numerous other combat/non-combat disciplines. *'Expert Marksman': Due in part to his training in Ninjitsu, Eric almost never misses his targets, 9/10 times he's successful. Further after receiving his knife-throwing and shooting training from his aunt, he has truly become one of the most versatile marksman in the country. With further training, he is now capable of hitting people with various projectiles with his eyes closed. *'Stealth': He is capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. He can even sneak up on Ryu himself on occasion. He is also skilled enough to even sneak away and keep hidden from multiple sensory type contractors. Contractor Power *'Ergokinesis': Eric possesses the ability to manipulate energy within kinetic atoms, protons, neutrons, or electrons and convert the energy into heat, light, or sound. Eric can move, alter, or stop energy in himself, objects, beings, or space. He can essentially convert one type of energy into another, store it within their bodies, and release it upon command. Some users can create objects from pure energy, or project it out in other forms. Eric is also able to absorb ambient energy convert it into life-force and live solely off of that, especially in supremely hostile situations. He can absorb energy into his body and use in many ways, such as by converting it into physical strength or using it to power energy blasts or discharges as waves or orbs of energy. Eric is able to absorb energies that he comes in contact with, such as kinetic energy, electrical energy, radiation, or heat energy. Due to this, he is able to amplify and possess massive amounts of energy in himself or others, he is able to amplify energy to great levels. Eric has ability to release a variety of ranged energy-attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, he can release huge rays of pure energy can knock over or even obliterate dozens of targets, or slightly singe them. He can discharge an incredibly powerful energy-burst that can be quite large and destructive from his body. He can move far faster than the average member of the any possible species, some at or above supersonic speed or even faster, possibly reaching or even exceeding mach 2. This power is not without any ill effects however, as it can strain the body. His ergokinesis grants him ability to withstand various forms of energy, channel absorbed energy into a projectile attack, channel absorbed energy into speed, channel absorbed energy into self-healing. Finally, he is able to release waves, spirals, rings, pulse, blasts, balls, and bursts of energy and use them to damage, push, bind and/or paralyze people. He is able to send energy through any form of matter creating ruptures, and can create a pulse energy that can go through anything, and depending on what the user want it can either be harmful or harmless. Note however that the exact effects this power has depend of the energy used, so using life-energy could be used to heal. Obeisance: Like any contractor he suffers from obeisance, which in his case is Panic attack. Panic attacks are periods of intense fear or apprehension that are of sudden onset and of variable duration from minutes to hours. Panic attacks usually begin abruptly, may reach a peak within 10 minutes, but may continue for much longer if the sufferer had the attack triggered by a situation from which they are not able to escape. In panic attacks that continue unabated, and are triggered by a situation from which the sufferer desires to escape, some sufferers may make frantic efforts to escape, which may be violent if others attempt to contain the sufferer. Along side panic attacks he suffers from nose bleeding and stress after using his powers. Equipment *'Dark Raven Suit': This suit was built by Eric himself and specifically designed for his abilities. It appears to be colored for dark camouflage in order to utilize his mastery of stealth. It is made out of hard and soft kevlar to allow him complete mobility and protection against advanced weaponry. The suit is also consists of various bullet proof padding's and a spinal brace. He also has introduced an unnamed material which dampens shocks and impacts. It also features a camouflage mode that allows him to stay under the radar and maintain his keen stealth skills. Eric later on introduces titanium plating broken into multiple pieces all over the suit to provide better protection. He has coated the entire titanium plating as well as the suit and his new reinforced steel gauntlets with black rubber, to provide greater elasticity and provide insulation. Eric has made the suit fire proof as well. *'Mask': He wears a black domino mask, which grants the ability to focus on points farther than the naked eye as well as night vision. *'Gauntlets': His gauntlets are made of reinforced steel coated with titanium. The gauntlets are provided with retractable blades and are capable of firing outwards as projectiles. This gauntlets is later on coated with black rubber, to provide better protection and insulation. The spikes can also be used to block against knives or other stabbing weapons, also they have more than enough sharpness to cut through a ninjatō. *'Smoke Bombs': Tiny-marble like devices that gives off a thick gray smoke which allowed Eric to make hasty escapes. Close contact with the smoke can be disorienting for enemies as they release different gases. They can be used to detonate in a set amount of time after being pinned to their enemies releasing a small explosion. Eric used this feature to attach them to his enemies and explode, minorly injuring them or releasing noxious gases. *'Knife': Eric carries a number of knife's with him. *'Nun-chucks': Eric carries a nunchaku with him, which was formerly his trademark weapons before he rediscovered the usage of Eskrima Sticks. *'Escarima Sticks': Eric's trademark/signature weapon. Which he uses for various purpose. The close combat twin fighting sticks are used by Eric to enhance his fighting strength in close quarters. *'Grappling Gun': A Hand-held devices that fire a grappling hook across far distances giving Eric the window to make hasty escapes and climb high objects and buildings. The grapple lines can be lengthened and pulled back utilizing the buttons on the gun. *'Taser': Eric as Dark Raven carries around a hand-held taser that can be used both short range and long range. The exact voltage of the electrical blast is unknown till date. *'E.I.S Holographic Computer': Eric has a computer interface and hacking cable attached to his glove which gave him easy access to building schematics and data files. There was a USB-cable that he could hook up to larger systems that allowed him complete access through his advanced hacking programs. The computer has an os called the E.I.S (Extremely intelligent system) which grants him access to every computer database and every satellite. *'Heckler & Koch MP7': Once in one of his missions, Eric carried a Heckler & Koch MP7. The weapon allows a conventional 20-round, 30-round, or 40-round box magazine to be fit within the pistol grip (the 20-round magazine being comparable in size to a 15-round 9mm magazine, while the 40-round magazine compares to a 30-round 9 mm magazine). The weapon features an ambidextrous fire selector, bolt catch lever and magazine release. It has an extendable stock and a folding front grip; it can be fired either one-handed or two-handed. It is compact and light, due to the use of polymers in its construction. Trivia * Eric's primary weakness is, his lack of control over his contractor powers. Since, he cannot use them to their full potential and most of the times his powers are prone to misfire. The lack of any dependable power makes his vulnerable. However, his extensive training, wide variety of skills and numerous pieces of equipment, more than compensate and make him the most well rounded contractor, in terms of ability. His second weakness is his lack of communication skill. And, his final weakness is his faltering will power. Category:Contractor Category:Character